beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Tyson Granger
(original version: Takao Kinomiya, is the main character of the anime and manga series Beyblade, Beyblade: V-Force and, Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is the best Beyblader in the world. Over the course of the series, he has matured and takes his responsibility from at the beginning of being a young boy to grow into a young man to playing Beyblade. He is a member of the Bladebreakers and his friends are Kenny, Max Tate, Kai Hiwatari and, Ray Kon. His partner and Beyblade is Dragoon. Background Tyson is a strong-willed kid who is not afraid to speak his mind and in so doing, he seems to get into more trouble than most kids his age. He is a very emotional person, and quite often worries about his friends, causing him to become angry when they are harmed in any way. Tyson isn't a born leader, yet because of his magnetic personality and self-confidence, many seem to gravitate toward him. No situation is too risky for Tyson, and he often relies on nothing more than pure instinct in a Beybattle. His style of playing is aggressive and offensive. In many ways, he is very similar to Ash Ketchum from the Pokemon anime. In the Japanese version of Beyblade: G-Revolution Tyson's nickname was "The Champ". This was seen in Episode 10 of the start of the American arc. Tyson was voiced by Motoko Kumai in the Japanese version, and is voiced by Marlowe Gardiner-Heslin in the English version Personality and Relationships Tyson is famous for his sense of humor especially during season one where he is constantly making fun of everybody. His sense of humor constantly dwindles after each season and by the end of the series as he becomes more introverted and more serious about his responsibility as the best Beyblader in the world. Tyson is a really popular person inside the series. He had a lot of fans even when he was an amateur. When he first won the regional tournament, many people picked up Beyblading just to be like him and defeat him. He has a lot of fans in his school as shown in Beyblade V-Force, much to Hilary's dismay. Although he is popular, he doesn't seem to have many close friends outside of his beyblading ones. His closest friend throughout the series has been Kenny whom he goes to school with. But later, through the series he has developed very unique relationship with Kai, who became his closest friend. Outside of Beyblade, Tyson doesn't make friends easily because of his aggressive nature, but he usually leaves a profound effect on the ones he does, completely changing their attitudes and way of life. In Beyblade: V-Force, Tyson is often late to school and runs to school on a seemingly daily basis. He seems to be a extremely fast runner. Appearance In Beyblade, Tyson had black hair, blue eyes, dark skin, wore a backword red and blue hat, wore an open red jacket, with white collars, yellow buttons, yellow shirt under it, brown gloves covering the whole hand except the fingers, blue shorts, long white socks and shoes that were red, white and yellow shoes. In V-Force and G-Revolution, however all the characters had a major redesign including, Tyson. Tyson's eyes turned to brown and kept the black hair, got lighter skin, but, still kept the backword hat, kept the open jacket, however the yellow buttons were removed but the collar was kept. He kept the yellow shirt, the gloves turned into blue, his shorts were replaced with blue jeans and kept the shoes. Family * [[Hiro Granger|'Hiro Granger']]: Tyson's older brother, a wise blader with much knowledge to offer in Beyblade G-Revolution. He also has a counterpart; Jin of the Gale ( in the Japanese version). Hiro first taught Tyson how to beyblade. Hiro initially joined the BEGA League as Brooklyn's coach, but later joined the G-Revolutions to bring BEGA down and defeat Brooklyn. His bitbeast is called Metal-Driger. * Mr. Granger: Tyson's father, an archaeologist who is dedicated to finding out how bit-beasts work, where they came from and why they are in beyblades themselves, and travels all over the world to find his answers. * Mrs. Granger: Tyson's mother, he himself knows very little about her as she died when Tyson was only 4 months old due to an unknown disease. * Ryu "Grandpa" Granger: Tyson's grandfather, A Samurai dojo trainer high on life and expert rapper in the English dub who raised Tyson in Tokyo. *In the end of the Beyblade manga (vol. 14), Tyson has a son named [[Makoto Kinomiya|'Makoto Kinomiya']]. Skills While he is determined and strong of spirit in battle, Tyson can be rash and take too many risks. Tyson isn't very good at beyblade customization and sometimes lacks common sense. Tyson's beyblades uses special attacks that take on the form of a Dragon, and they are generally one of the fiercest, more powerful beyblades around. They use the wind element. Dragoons are known to get better with each model possibly describing how Tyson develops as he grows up and learns from his mistakes. Tyson's bit-beast is Dragoon. Tyson and his Bit-Beast Dragoon share a bond that is legendary throughout the series. His bit-beast often gains more power due to his vigour and endless supply of confidence, coupled with his ability to push himself to unimaginable levels. Every battle involving Tyson starts out in favour of Tyson with him taking his opponent off-guard with some impressive attacks, but just as he is about to win, his opponent pushes him down. In these situations, we see Tyson's never-say-die attitude, which ultimately gives him the power to execute his last attack, surprising his opponent and winning. Tyson seems to get his strange skills from his Dragoon beyblade, such as being able to outrun dogs and cars. Beyblades and Attacks In each season, Tyson starts out with the latest series of Beyblades, while the rest of the Bladebreakers use their previous models, with the exception of Ray in V-Force, who uses Driger V in his first beyblading appearance. In V-Force, Tyson and Ray start the series with Dragoon V and Driger V, while Kai and Max do not get V series beyblades until later in the series. In G-Revolution, Tyson starts out with Dragoon G, while Kai, Ray, and Max use their V2 beyblades until the World Championships start (again, Ray can possibly be excluded, as he first uses Driger G in the Asian qualifying tournament, while Kai and Max use their V2 blades for the Russia and America qualifiers respectively). Daichi gets Strata Dragoon G later on in the series. Even though the Beyblades of the F-Dynasty and the HMS beyblades can spin left, Tyson's series of Beyblades are the only ones which exclusively use the left-spin gear. = Ultimate Version *'Basic System (Spin Gear)' **Dragoon Grip Attacker - Vanishing Attack **Dragoon Storm - Storm Attack (First used against Ray in Episode 6) **Dragoon Fighter - Phantom Hurricane (First used against Jose in Episode 23) **Dragoon Fighter U.V. (Super Dragoon Fighter; not a visual update of the beyblade) - Storm Attack, Phantom Hurricane, Final Attack (All used against Tala in Episode 51.) *'Magnacore System (MG Core)' **Dragoon Victory - Victory Tornado (First used against Daryl in Episode 12). **Dragoon Victory 2 - Hyper Victory Tornado (First used against Ozuma in Episode 39). **Dragoon Victory 2 U.V. (Based on the RC Dragoon V2; spins right) - Victory Tornado, Hyper Victory Tornado. *'Engine Gear (EG)' **Dragoon Galaxy - Corkscrew Attack, Galaxy Storm (Two first used against Daichi in Episode 1), Twin Tornado Attack (Only with Daichi). **Dragoon Galaxy Turbo - Galaxy Turbo Twister (First used against Raul and Julia in episode 24), Dragoon Tank (Only with Daichi). *'Heavy/Hard Metal System (HMS)' **Dragoon Metal Storm - Evolution Storm. **Dragoon Metal Storm U.V. - Galaxy Storm, Galaxy Turbo Twister, Evolution Storm. Tyson's son will use the last model of Dragoon in the special chapter of the manga: *'Heavy/Hard Metal System Limited (HMS)' *Dragoon Metal Fighter (Phantom) - Galaxy Storm, Galaxy Turbo Twister, Evolution Storm, Storm Attack, Phantom Hurricane, Final Attack, Victory Tornado, Hyper Victory Tornado. Teams *'Beyblade' - Bladebreakers. *'Beyblade V-Force' - Bladebreakers. *'Beyblade G-Revolution' - BBA Revolution, G-Revolutions. Manga In the manga series, Tyson's Beyblade did not get upgraded by switching parts after he gets Dragoon F. Instead, Tyson's Beyblade transformed on its own into a different Beyblade due to a Dragon Part he added. For example, Tyson has Dragoon F. With the Dragon Part, Dragoon F will become Dragoon V. Tyson's son's name is Makoto. Tyson in the manga has a wife although it is not mentioned much in the manga. Video Games Tyson is in just about all video games relating Beyblade and the anime series. He also starred in a Japanese fighting game called DreamMix TV World Fighters, and could use his Beyblade, Dragoon Galaxy as an attack. Tyson also upgrades his Beyblade to Dragoon MS. Trivia *Tyson is the only member of the Bladebreakers who has a sibling. *Tyson is the only one of the Bladebreakers to never temporarily lose his Bit-Beast to someone else in the anime with the only exception being Beyblade: The Movie - Fierce Battle, which isn't canon. In the manga, he temporary loses it and reclaims it in battle against Ozuma (much like how Ray got Driger back in the anime). *Tyson is one of three characters to be transferred from the original Beyblade game on the GBC into the actual storyline. The others are Kai and his brother otherwise known as Shippu no Jin. *Tyson is Japanese, but sometimes he seems to speak with more a Old English tone, like when saying sorry or almost anything else with an 'O' in it. *It may be speculated that Tyson might have won the final tiebreaker match against Brooklyn because just like the terms agreed, the organization which won 3-2 would rule beyblading. Just after the Cap and the feather are shown, it is revealed that the BBA were making a comeback, indirectly implying that Tyson had won the match, making the scoreline 3-2 in favour of the G-Revolution team. Gallery Beyblade 2000 Images (1ff00).jpg|Tyson TysonSeason1.jpg|Tyson Images.jpgddddddd.jpg|Tyson as he appeareces in season 1. Tyson_2000.jpg|Tyson giving his hand to Kai. Tyson and Dranzer.jpg|Tyson and Dranzer. Beyblade V-Force images.jpgdwq2.jpg|Tyson: Let it Rip! images5555.jpg|Tyson Letting it Rip! images (19999).jpg|Tyson with his Bit Beast, Dragoon. images.jpgddcc.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon. images.jpgzzz.jpg|Tyson, as he appears in Season 2 and 3. images (11z).jpg|Tyson. Tyson, Hilary and Kenny.PNG|Tyson about to throw Dragoon, Hilary and Kenny. Tyson Grengar.PNG|Tyson Tyson about to throw DRAGOON.PNG|Tyson about to throw Dragoon Tyson kick.PNG|Tyson about to kick his grandpa (Training) Tyson VS Grandpa (SWORDS).PNG|Tyson fighting his grandpa in a sword battle. Tyson throwing DRAGOON.PNG|Tyson throwing Dragoon. takao_03v-force.jpg|Tyson sick. takao2002.jpg|Tyson in the V-Force japanese intermission screen. Beyblade G-Revolution Images (11z).jpg|Tyson as he appeareces in G-Revolution. takao3.jpg|Tyson getting mad. takao4.jpg|Tyson's anger. takao5.jpg|Tyson. takao6.jpg|Tyson takao_01.jpg|Tyson dressed like a girl. takao_02.jpg|Tyson. takao_04.jpg|Tyson. takao_07.jpg|Tyson takao_09.jpg|Tyson, Max and Daichi takao7.jpg|Tyson throwing his Dragoon G. Tyson throwing Dragoon G_G-Revolution.jpg|Tyson throwing Dragoon G. takao_012.jpg|Tyson about to throw a Beyblade. takao_013.jpg|Tyson takao_014.jpg|Tyson takao_16.jpg|Tyson takao_017.jpg|Tyson takao_18.jpg|Tyson takao_19.jpg|Tyson takao_20.jpg|Tyson takao_21.jpg|Tyson takao_022.jpg|Tyson takao_24.jpg|Tyson takao_29.jpg|Tyson takao_max_02.jpg|Tyson and Max takao_max.jpg|Tyson and Max takao_rei.jpg|Tyson vs. Ray takao_042.jpg|Tyson takao_044.jpg|Tyson takao_50.jpg|Tyson takao_052.jpg|Tyson takao_058.jpg|Tyson takao_061.jpg|Tyson takao_068.jpg|Tyson and an Old Man takao_065.jpg|Tyson takao_071.jpg|Tyson takao_075.jpg|Tyson takao_082.jpg|Tyson takao_094.jpg|Tyson takao_101.jpg|Tyson takao_112.jpg|Tyson takao_yuriy_01.jpg|Tyson and Tala takao_172.jpg|Tyson takao_173.jpg|Tyson takao_191.jpg|Tyson takao_201.jpg|Tyson takao_211.jpg|Tyson takao_222.jpg|Tyson taking a Bath. takao_291.jpg|Tyson takao_292.jpg|Tyson takao_garland_03.jpg|Tyson and Garland takao_garland_02.jpg|Tyson and Garland takao_garland_01.jpg|Garland punching Tyson. takao_balkov_brooklyn.jpg|Tyson, Balkov and Brooklyn takao_kai_29.jpg|Tyson takao_dragoon.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon. takao_hitoshi_02.jpg|Tyson crying. takao_kai_26.jpg|Tyson watching the TV. takao_kai_27.jpg|Tyson watching the TV. takao_rei2.jpg|Tyson and Ray takao23.jpg|Tyson takao_22.jpg|Tyson takao_26.jpg|Tyson takao_036.jpg|Tyson dressed like a girl. takao_051.jpg|Tyson takao_056.jpg|Tyson in a dress room, busted by a girl. takao_56.jpg|Tyson takao_091.jpg|Tyson crying. takao_202.jpg|Tyson takao_261.jpg|Tyson takao_072.jpg|Tyson takao_11.jpg|Tyson. takao_015.jpg|Tyson. takao_23.jpg|Tyson. takao_28.jpg|Tyson. takao_031.jpg|Tyson. takao_032.jpg|Tyson. takao_035.jpg|Tyson. takao_045.jpg|Tyson. takao_53.jpg|Tyson. takao_063.jpg|Tyson. takao_161.jpg|Tyson. takao_192.jpg|Tyson. takao_05.jpg|Tyson. Tyson_G-Revolution_IntermissionScreen1.jpg|Tyson on Intermission Screen. Tyson_G-Revolution_IntermissionScreen2.jpg|Tyson on Intermission Screen. External links * Information on Tyson' character at Absolute Anime * Tyson at Beyblade Fantasy * Tyson at Beyblade Stars Category:Characters Category:Bladebreakers Category:Male Category:Beyblade